I love you,yes!
by theluckysunshine
Summary: TsunaxKyoko,but this short funny story is also added with other khr characters!


I don't own Khr!

My first fanfic on Khr ! Hope you all enjoy!

I will try to add in all of the characters(sorry!), but the end will Tsuna x Kyoko! :D

**Chapter 1 : A chaotic birthday or.. ?**

--

" WAKE UPPPPPP ! " Reborn shouted as he took a big hammer and hammered on Tsuna's head.

" WHAT'S WRONG?! CAN'T YOU JUST WAKE ME UP IN A NORMAL WAY?! " Tsuna shouted as he touched his poor head.

" Today's a special day ! "

" Of course i know ! It's.. kyoko-chan's birthday. "

" Yeah! So... where's that ugly self knitted pouch? "

" WHAT UGLY POUCH?! "

Reborn's flashback :

" O-uch ! Argh, why's knitting so hard?!?! "

" Stupid Tsuna, you have no determination at all. "

" What?! I'm going to prove you wrong.

End of flashback -

" And that's how you end up with two hands full of holes. "

" Yeah.. I still don't know whether she will accept this or not, afterall, maybe it's really ugly. " Tsuna sighed.

" It's ugly. "

" Just shut up ! " Tsuna pounced onto his bed with two hands folded under his head.

" It's really ugly isn't it ? " He held onto the pouch in his hands.

" But don't worry ! I'll make a special time just between you and Kyoko. "

_" I don't know whether i can believe in him or .. not. "_

--

" Sawada !! Goodmorning ! " Ryohei shouted from outside of Tsuna's house.

" Oh , good morning! "

" So, you're coming for Kyoko's birthday party right ? "

" Yea- "

" Okay! But firstly, let's go for a round ! " Ryohei shouted with energy and pulled Tsuna away.

" Oi wait ! Ah Reborn help !!!!!!!! "

" Ciaossu! "

--

" Oh Tsuna ! How come you're with Oni-chan ? " Kyoko asked as he see a restless Tsuna lieing on the floor.

" I..- i.... "

" Oh! Sawada ran with me this morning ! "

" Oh ! Come in, Tsuna ! "

Tsuna walked into Kyoko's house and was welcomed by banners, ribbons, balloons.

" Wow, who decorated this ? "

" My oni-chan! "

" Your oni-chan?! " Tsuna asked as he swallowed.

_" Ah! I'll decorate this place with extreme !!!!!!! "_ ( TSUNA IMAGINES )

" Oh h-a-ha. " Tsuna laughed as he scratched his head.

" Come, take a seat ! "

" Juudai- "

" Oh Tsuna, you're sure early ! "

" You this baka baseball freak, can't you see i'm talking to Juudaime ?! "

" Are you? Hahaha ! " Yamamoto laughed loudly as usual.

" WHAT'S SO FUNNY HUH BAKA?! " Gokudera said as he turned his head away.

--

" HAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY KYOKO-CHAN!!!!!! "

" Wh-at?!!?! " Tsuna almost spilled his cup of green tea.

" Haru, what are you ... w-earing?! "

" A birthday cake ! I specially designed this for kyoko-chan's birthday !! "

" Baka woman. " Gokudera said as he frowned.

" Gokudera! Haru's not a stupid woman !! "

" I say you are, so you are !! "

" You two, just stop it . " Tsuna sighed.

--

" Alright ! Let's give Kyoko-chan her presents ! " Reborn said.

" Ok! " Everyone shouted as they passed them her presents.

" Thankyou Everyone. "

" How am ... i suppose to give her this?! "

" Oi Tsuna, give yours. "

" H-a-ha-, it's actually like this, i've got not enough time to buy you a pres- "

" Tada ! " Reborn kicked Tsuna and the pouch flew out, right infront of Kyoko.

" Juu..daime, you did this?! " Gokudera asked as he pointed to the weird-shaped pouch.

Tsuna looked down on the floor with embarrassment.

" Thanks Tsuna-kun! I really liked this ! It's special and unique. " Kyoko said as she let out the usual attracting smile.

Tsuna blushed a little, " Oh is it, i'm glad you liked it. "

--

" Enough of sweet things, it's now for the birthday cake. " Bianchi walked out of the kitchen, holding on a handly-made cake.

" S-i...st...er?! " Gokudera said as he fainted on the ground.

" Oi Gokudera ! "

" Here , Kyoko , i prepared this cake just for you . "

" O-h.. Thanks! "

" Wow, a beautiful cake ! " Haru said as she ran up to Bianchi, but she tripped and knocked over the cake.

" Haru !! "

" S...orry !! "

--

" Hahahah!! Lambo-san will eat it ! HAHAHAHAAHHA! "

Reborn took a jump and landed on Lambo's stomach.

" Re...born!!!!!!!!! You're eating my cake!!!! "

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Reborn gave him a kick and he landed on a tree branch outside.

" Ah! Lambo-san is in danger ! I-pin will save him ! "

" What!? WHERE'S MY SPECIAL TIME WITH KYOKO?! "

Tsuna sighed upon looking at the chaotic sight, but laughed a little at the same time,

**" Because this is what that makes up my family. "**


End file.
